Side Quests
Chapter 1 My First Side-quest Available in Esert Village after completing the Robot Wall main quest. *Discombobulator: Earn Your Keep *"Certified" Instructor Mouse Hunter Available in Ted's Farm after completing The Reaper main quest. *Mouse Hunter Challenge *Mouse Hunter Reward Groove Master Challenge Available in Ted's Farm after completing The Reaper main quest. * Groove Master Challenge * Groove Master Reward The Scarred Man's Journal I Available in Esert Village after completing The Reaper main quest. *The Scarred Man Sighted I *Scarred Man Journal I The Scarred Man's Journal II Available in Ted's Farm after completing The Scarred Man Sighted I side quest. *The Scarred Man Sighted II *Scarred Man Journal II The Scarred Man's Journal III Available in Mangled Forest after completing The Scarred Man Sighted II side quest. *The Scarred Man Sighted III *Scarred Man Journal III The Scarred Man's Journal IV Available in Forest Hideout after completing The Scarred Man Sighted III side quest. *The Scarred Man Sighted IV *Scarred Man Journal IV Enchanted Goblin Available in Mangled Forest after completing The Reaper main quest. *Enchanted Gob Chase *Enchanted Gob Loot Rogue's List Available in Mangled Forest after completing The Reaper main quest. This quest is repeatable, but it is unavailable after reaching level 14. *Rogue's List *Rogue's Game Begins *Rogue's Game Ends Dirty Dealer Available in Mangled Forest after completing The Reaper main quest. * Dirty Dealer Challenge * Dirty Dealer Reward Goblin Smasher Available in Mangled Forest after completing The Reaper main quest. *Goblin Smasher Challenge *Goblin Smasher Reward Goblin Command Available in Forest Hideout after completing the King's Court main quest. This quest is repeatable, but it is unavailable after reaching level 14. *Goblin Command *Goblin Payoff King's Crown Available in Forest Hideout after completing the King's Court main quest. This quest is repeatable, but it is unavailable after reaching level 14. *King's Crown *King's Crown: Foiled Thump Thugs Available in Forest Hideout. *Thwarting the Threat! *Thugbot Threat Thwarted! Bronze Seeker Title Available in Esert Village. *The Bronze Challenge Chapter 2 Freedom Fighter Available in Ivory City after completing the Security Detail main quest. *Freedom Fighter Challenge *Freedom Fighter Reward Mining Ore Available in Ivory City after completing The State of Esert main quest. *Tools of the Trade *We Dig Dig Dig Dig *Armor and Ore *Fruits of Your Labor Troll in Training Available in Ivory City after completing the Graves goes Under main quest. *The Mayor's Lost Son *Troll For a Day *Bunny Betrayal *Thomas Returns Paraluna's Potion Shop Available in Kurston after completing the New Recruits main quest. *Shop Renovations *Paraluna's Potions *New Stock Grave Digger Available in The Dead Camp after completing A Surprise Visitor (Chapter 6) main quest. *Grave Digger Challenge *Grave Digger Reward Thriller Available in The Dead Camp after completing A Surprise Visitor (Chapter 6) main quest. *Thriller Challenge *Thriller Reward Chapter 3 Nubs Are Not Grub! Available in Grevel Nub Arbor after completing the Need More Nubs main quest. * Nubs Are Not Grub! * The Gift of Bear Hair The Sparring Stablehand Available in Grevel Nub Arbor after completing the Find the Nub Princess main quest. * The Sparring Stablehand * How Do You Like Them Bananas? Bird Watcher Available in Grevel Nub Arbor after completing the Heron Gone Again main quest. *Bird Watcher Challenge *Bird Watcher Reward Chapter 4 The Scrawl On the Wall Available in Kestrall's Oubliette after completing the Escape the Jailer main quest. * The Scrawl On the Wall * The Treasure in Cell 295 * A Note From an Old Friend Building Smoke Bombs Available in Kestrall's Oubliette after completing The Walls Awake main quests. * Building Smoke Bombs * Smoky Success Bug Zapper Available in Kestrall's Oubliette after completing A Surprise Visitor (Chapter 6) main quest. *Bug Zapper Challenge *Bug Zapper Reward Acolyte of St. Giorgio Available in Kestrall's Oubliette after completing A Surprise Visitor (Chapter 6) main quest. *Acolyte of St. Giorgio Challenge *Acolyte of St. Giorgio Reward Chapter 5 Sticks to Spears Available in Hedge Valley after completing Kelend Kicks The Nest main quest. * Sticks to Spears * The Sloth Claw Spear Chapter 6 The Reclusive Sorcerer Available in Daphne Cove after completing The Curse of the Cove main quest. * The Reclusive Sorcerer * Enrick's Old Friend A Fish Out of Water Available in Sinkbot City after completing The Guardian of the Vine main quest. * A Fish Out of Water * Without a Paddle * Fins Swims Home Chapter 7 The Bucket Brigade Available in Ecorae after completing the City of Tinder main quest. *Save the Toy Shop! *I Got The Wooden Figurine! The Fire Fighter Challenge Available in Charred Lands. *Defeat the Immolators *Fire Fighter Seeker Title Arsonist No More Available in Charred Lands after completing the Clear Out the Arsonists main quest. *Arsonist No More *A Breakthrough! The Tunneler Plague Available in Treeline Keep after completing The Pelt Merchant's Beating main quest. *The Tunneler Plague *The Smack-o-Lantern Toad's Nest Available in Jenner's Nest after completing the Mud Monsters main quest. *Toad's Nest *The Toad Herder *Salt Lick Chapter 8 One With The Beasts Available in Hedge Valley after completing The Spirit Wall main quest. *Secrets of the Hedge Guard **Coglet **Leaflet **Inlet *Great Mastery Elixir (Quest) The Rabbit Farmer Available in Ecorae after completing The Spirit Wall main quest. *The Rabbit Farmer *Clover Building a New Barrier Available in Sinkbot City after completing The Spirit Wall main quest. *Building a New Barrier *Let The Repairs Begin! Loneliness on the Front Available in Hammer Falls after completing The Spirit Wall main quest. *Loneliness on the Front *Box of Chocolates *Meera's Far-Away Romance *A Sweet Victory Restless Spirits Available in Fontis Sapienta after completing The Spirit Wall main quest. *Restless Spirits *Bite the Bugs (Quest) *The Font of Wisdom (Quest) Keeping Your Promises Available in Citrine Heart Grotto after completing The Spirit Wall main quest. *Keeping Your Promises *High Magister Marcos (Quest) *Ruby Roses *Marcos Concedes *Promise Kept Paladin Order Challenge Available in Yorrick's Requietory after completing Enrick's Secret main quest. See Quest Summary for help. *The Paladin Order of Seekers *Paladin Seeker Title Chapter 9 The Master Mouse Hunter Challenge Available in Salt Flats *Stop the Mice! *Master Mouse Hunter Title The Nimble Challenge Available in The Salt Mines *Fast on Your Feet *Nimble Seeker Title The Vrilya Chosen Challenge Available in Vril after completing Challenging the Chosen main quest. *School the Vrilya Chosen! *The Vrilya Chosen Title Chapter 11 Storm of Shadows Available in Zeruul's Castle after completing The Master Shadow main quest. *The Shadow Hunter Challenge *The Shadow Hunter Seeker Title Seasonal Quests Category:Quests